Programado para
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Él tal vez era un genio, pero seguía siendo humano. ¿verdad? EvilMorty [YAOI]


**Programado para...**

 **Resumen:** Él tal vez era un genio, pero seguía siendo humano. ¿verdad?

 **EvilMorty [YAOI]**

 **Disclaimer:** Rick y Morty pertenece a Justin Roiland y Dan Harmon para Adult Swim. Esta historia es solo por diversión y sin intensiones de obtener algo a cambio.

 **Aclaraciones:** Teoría Evil Morty Yaoizada

—Cosas raras.

Cuando empezó a gustarme esta ship y busqué Fanarts no me sentí tan solo.

Esto es solo por desahogo personal, no busco ofender a nadie y de la misma manera espero que nadie me ofenda.

Es solo ficción.

* * *

 **Programado para…Abrazar por las noches.**

Era bien sabido que toda creación tecnológica con "conciencia" debía ser programado para cumplir tareas en específico. De esa manera se le mantenía bajo control.

Su abuelo le había enseñado bien, le había recordado hasta el cansancio el protocolo de seguridad que debía seguir y él no era un idiota que no pudiera entender a la primera.

Aunque a veces su Rick lo tratara como un idiota, él no lo era.

—Implementar el protocolo Alfa guion 01625. -ordeno el muchacho, el programa empezó a descargarse desde su base de datos hasta el nuevo contenedor cibernético con forma de un hombre de su pasado.

El muchacho de cabello castaño, cuerpo delgado, estatura media y ojos cansados apretó el botón azul de una caja metálica y fracciones de segundos después apareció una criatura de cuerpo azul, grandes ojos negros y un solo mechón de cabello naranja sombre su frente.

—¡Soy Mr. Meeseeks mírame! -se presentó con una voz chillona, el joven ni siquiera desvió la mirada del ordenador.

—Tráeme una bebida que me mantenga despierto. -ordeno con voz monótona, aun cuando había sonado un poco grosero (mejor dicho, tosco) con su petición, el sujeto de cuerpo azul mantuvo una amable sonrisa.

—Ohh, trabajando hasta tarde ¿eh? ¡Yo me encargo! -y dicho esto salió a buscar la bebida para el castaño.

A veces por solo unos segundos el castaño se preguntaba cómo era que los Meeseeks recién invocados conocían el lugar donde vivía. Quizás era su determinación para cumplir su tarea o que los hacia encontrar cada cosa aun sin decirles exactamente donde estaba.

Como sea.

Tecleo un par de códigos mientras el Mr. Meeseeks que había aparecido antes le llevaba algo de beber que lo mantuviera despierto.

¿Cuántas noches llevaba trabajando en eso?

Sus primeros modelos habían terminado mal y aunque aún tenía sus fallas, una parte de él se mantenía lo más optimista que un niño abandonado a su suerte podía ser.

El sujeto azul desapareció tras acabar la tarea a la que fue asignado y además de los otros dos que ayudaban en el ensamblaje de su nuevo asistente robótico no había nadie más en ese lugar alejado de todo.

Estaba solo.

Era apenas un adolescente cuyos padres habían muerto y ahora estaba solo, de no ser por su intelecto superior no habría tenido posibilidad de sobrevivir en ese extenso universo. Y luego también estaba ese hombre que lo había criado hasta hace años, ese hombre que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía.

Ese hombre por el cual sentía un enfermizo amor.

Rick Sánchez, su abuelo, su mentor, su amor y su objetivo de venganza.

El ser abandonado, el ser traicionado, había creado todo ese rencor en su joven corazón y no se detendría hasta hacérselo pagar.

Y aun con todo ese rencor, con todo ese odio creciendo en su pecho, aun así, sus ayudantes robóticos siempre tenían la misma forma, siempre trataban de asemejarse a ese maldito traidor que lo había dejado atrás, que lo había sacrificado para salvarse.

—Vamos Morty, es solo para llevar a cabo tu plan. -Tenía que recordarse de vez en cuando, tenía que convencerse que los hacía con esa forma, no porque extrañara a ese hombre, sino porque era parte de un plan mayor.

El plan para acabar con el hombre que había arruinado su vida.

Después de estar trabajando por tanto tiempo su compañero estaba por fin terminado. Dio unos cuantos ajustes a sus controles motores y lo encendió.

De alguna manera había funcionado, había creado "vida" que se asemejaba a su mentor, en todos los aspectos, excepto quizás en la obediencia, porque, mientras su abuelo hacia siempre lo que se le venía en gana, ese robot que emulaba a un Rick estaba obligado a obedecerle.

—¿Cuál es mi propósito? -preguntó la máquina. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso había logrado programar la voz correcta, después de todas esas modificaciones había logrado que sonara igual al hombre que estaba en sus recuerdos.

—Por ahora… Solo tienes que abrazarme por las noches. -Se convenció a si mismo que tenía que empezar con tareas fáciles antes de poner su plan en marcha.

No era porque le extrañara en lo absoluto.

Pero cuando su simulador de Rick cumplió la función que se le había asignado y le envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado, Morty sintió algo dentro de él que le desagrado.

—Demonios… -se quejó, mientras sus dedos se apretaban con fuerza contra la ropa de ese falso Rick, oculto el rostro que se mojaba por las lágrimas.

Era apenas un joven y estaba tan solo.

—Voy a vengarme de ti, lo juro. -gruñó para sí mismo, solo para tratar hacer crecer ese odio que menguaba en su corazón por el amor que aun sentía por ese hombre ue había sido todo para él.

Amaba y odiaba a Rick Sánchez por partes iguales.

Al menos ahora tenía un sustituto, programado para lo que él quisiera.


End file.
